deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic vs The Flash/@comment-34065399-20171224012527/@comment-33961196-20171224025417
Points for ArchieSonic that i disagree with Highly: Mongul destroyed millions of Multiverses not Millions of universes , yes they are Multiverses which was stated by a litteral writer for the ArchieComics , Sonic ran through the universes themselves , those weren't ShortCuts , the cosmic interstates just a MultI-Galaxy sized gateway between the universes,Sonic ran through the universes then just went through the Cosmic interstate to the next universe , think of it like a Entrance to a room in Zelda1 , Link goes to a room , reaches a door,travels to the next room , even if you implied Sonic ONLY went from the cosmic interstate to mobius,he'd still be quadillionsOfXFTL. Your points for Enerjak were just way off , Omnipotents can be beaten , the term omnipotent is "absolute power" , they can't litterally DO ANYTHING , they just have infinite power , "doing everything" is a hyperbole , Enerjak NEVER lost to SuperSonic , he was knocked out of knuckles's body because the MasterEmerald overided his possession,Supersonic just was able to last against him long enough to cause that to happen , Supersonic isn't omnipotent , he's just invulnerable with no official cap and insane hax. Enerjak didn't get stronger from Age,that was NEVER stated , Enerjak can't even age , the enity called Enerjak has been dead for centuries,he just possesses beings like Knuckles. Mongul was destroying those multiverses,wanna know why it's not hyperbole? , because the narrator , the alternate Sonic who litterally specialises in knowledge of the Sonic multiverse confirmed it , there's an entire panel showing Monguls hand crushing a multiverse as well , you can't exactly go against author intent. Your Flash argument points i disagree with: Flash merging infinite together was never stated , Besides , even Archie Megaman with his limited knowledge of ChaosEnergy recreated the Archie multiverse , which stated by Sigma is infinite. (Sonic didn't even really need Megaman there because while they were recreating the multiverse,Sonic was litterally creating EVERYTHING else,in a world where the multiverse is infinite , he's quite litterally recreating EVERYTHING else) , Flash WAS going trillions of XFTL for that feat , DC just took the idea that LightSpeed in REAL life is infinite , i doubt the writers would actually calculate how fast that feat really is. GodOfDeath flash wasn't even used in this Forum but ill debate it anyways , BlackRacer was possessing Barry,it doesn't even count for him essentially , it's like GokuBlack taking Gokus body , just because he's in Gokus body doesn't mean Goku can suddenly use SuperSaiyanRosè. Enerjak has plenty of statements saying he's omnipotent,the writers wouldn't constantly tell the reader this fact if it wasn't true. A young Sonic,on his 2ND TIME EVER phasing , phased through a Zone , not regions on mobius , he phased through an reality. Even if Flash could casually run faster than instantaneous movement , that's most likely only based on 3dimensional planes. How fast do you think the BigBang is? , that's completely unqualifiable. Running in the Air isn't exactly relevant here? , i mean like , SuperSonic can already fly? , that's for telling me that though. If Mongul couldn't bypass Sonics "automatic victory" attribute called Fate , i doubt Flash could. If it comes down to it,Sonic could just banish Flash to the ZoneOfScilence which even beings like Mongul couldn't escape , then there's his insane time-manipulation. Feel free to debate this.